


Oops (The Measure Twice, Cut Once Remix)

by Woad



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Art, Fluff and Crack, Hero Worship, M/M, Remix, Sick Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad
Summary: A "what-if" ofYou Know Where to Find Mewhere Tony sends the wrong file to the fabricator.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Know Where To Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949049) by [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall). 
  * In response to a prompt by [a_sparrows_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry-not-sorry, Sparrow. :D Though please excuse the very much un-referenced everything in these doodles.


End file.
